


Kurt's Fake Boyfriend

by reallyraduniverse



Series: Nightangel one-shots [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: While on his way to visit his mother, Kurt tells Raven that he has a boyfriend. Unfortunately, he doesn't. Luckily for Kurt, Jubilee has a plan! All he has to do is find. . . a fake boyfriend? He meets Warren at the airport, and Kurt has a solution to his problem.Warren begrudgingly agrees to pretend to be Kurt's boyfriend, much to his own surprise. At first, he just feels weird about the entire thing, but then he has a change of feelings. He didn't expect to actually fall in love with Kurt. . . and he definitely didn't expect Kurt to feel the same way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BIGL0UD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGL0UD/gifts).



> So my sister, brendinosaur, suggested this prompt. I'm thanking the heavens right now because I had literally NO ideas for new stuff.

Kurt didn't know how he got himself into this mess, but he told his mother that he has a boyfriend. He probably only said it so she wouldn't worry that he's lonely. Then again, _he's_ worried that he's lonely.

" _Okay, so you just gotta find a guy 'n tell him that you told your dear ol' mama you have a boyfriend but you actually don't. AND THEN, you ask him if_ he _wants to be your fake boyfriend!_ " Jubilee chirped into Kurt's ear.

"And how am I supposed to do that?!" He demanded in a screech, his voice jumping an octave. He bit his lip as an older woman whipped around and glared at him.

" _Find a cutie and ask him out! It's foolproof! Me 'n Ororo believe in you!_ " Somehow, Kurt doubted it was 'foolproof'.

"Fine, but if this blows up in my face, I'm blaming you. AND Ororo, too."

" _Okay, but trust me, it's gonna work! Hey, tell your mom I said hi. See ya later,_ _Kurt_." Before he even said goodbye, she hung up, leaving him to his miserable thoughts. He was feeling quite guilty about lying to his mother. He never should've told her that he has a boyfriend! He's so caught up in his thoughts of how he's going to tell her that he's single that he doesn't pay attention to where he's going. And usually when someone doesn't pay attention to where they're going, they run into someone, and then one of the two spills coffee on the other. But usually the coffee isn't always _scalding hot._

Kurt hissed, jumping back because that was really awkward and this wasn't some cheesy Hallmark romance movie, where the love interests bump into each other and fall in love immediately, that Jubilee liked to watch.

"Watch where you're going."  A low voice snapped. Kurt looked up, startled, a strange sense of _dread_ filling him. The person he'd run into was _gorgeous._ He had startlingly blue eyes, and shiny golden hair. Not to mention, wings, making it obvious that the stranger was a mutant. Kurt had run into an _angel!_

"I- I am so sorry-" He stuttered, tripping over his words. "I didn't mean to- I was just, um, in a bit of a rush. I'm going to visit my mother and-" He broke off as his angel glared viciously at him.

"I don't need details about your personal life." He snapped, rolling his eyes. Kurt frowned. Maybe he'd been wrong to think that this stranger was an angel. He was too **_rude_ ** to be an angel!

"I was just explaining why I'm in such a rush. Also, you ruined my favorite jacket. Thanks a ton." Kurt said coldly, matching the angel's glare, but got another eye roll.

"Whatever. You want me to pay you back or something? I could do that and then you could get yourself a new stupid jacket."

"Okay. . . I think I might know of a way you could pay me back. What's your name?"

"Warren Worthington III. And you are?" Warren's voice took on a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Kurt. Kurt Wagner." Kurt answered. "So. About paying me back. . ." He flashed an innocent smile full of sharp teeth.

"What do you want?" Warren asked flatly, raising one of his perfectly arched eyebrows.

"Be my fake boyfriend." Kurt muttered.

"What? I can't hear you. Speak up!"

"Be my fake boyfriend!" He yelled, surprising himself and Warren. He blushed, turning a soft shade of purple.

"Okay, look. I'm fine with paying you back for your stupid jacket, but there's no way in hell I'm pretending to be your boyfriend." Warren scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Please!" Kurt said. "I told my mother that I'm dating someone but I'm not and I can't tell her! She'll just worry that I'm lonely. Again."

"Oh my god, how pathetic are you?" Warren sighed as Kurt looked up at him with sad, watery eyes. "Fine. I'll be your pretend boyfriend."

Kurt immediately brightened up. "Thank you!" He squealed, resulting in another loud sigh from Warren.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

* * *

 

Kurt was excited to see his mother again, he really was. But part of him was scared that she'd know that he wasn't actually dating Warren. The two of them had spent the long hours of waiting getting to know each other, and Kurt informed Warren of things that his mother may ask.

"If she asks how we met, just say. . . we ran into each other at a coffee shop!"

"And let me guess, we're also including the ruined jacket in this story."

"Ja. I'm not letting that go, _liebling_." Kurt said, thinking about his poor, poor jacket, and how cold he was.

"I didn't think so, _sweetheart_."  Warren replied.

Kurt's phone chimed with a text from Jubilee.

 **Jubilee:** _So?!?! Did you find yourself a man or what?_

 **Kurt:**   _Surprisingly, ja. I did._

 **Jubilee:** _OMG!!!_

 **Kurt:** _Ok, but he spilled coffee on me and ruined my jacket. I liked that jacket!! :(_

 **Jubilee:** _!!!! Jacket aside, you did it!! I'm so proud of you, Padawan._

 **Kurt:**   _[shrug emoticon] Padawan? Nice. I have to go now. Mum might be waiting._

He turned off the phone and stared at Warren, taking in the sight of his wings. After about five minutes into Kurt's staring, Warren glanced over at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, squinting at Kurt.

"I'm cold." Kurt squeaked. "And- and my jacket is ruined!"

Warren sighed. "What, you want mine?" He sighed again when Kurt nodded, and unzipped his leather jacket. He wrestled his wings out of the wing slots and handed it to Kurt, who put the jacket on and smiled.

"Danke, Warren." He said happily. Warren's jacket was too big on him but he didn't care. It kept him warm.

"Whatever." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "How long does it take to get to your mom's place anyways? Seems like _forever_."

"Warren, there's thing called patience, you might want to give it a try." Kurt replied. True, taking a cab to his mother's home was taking a long time, but he was fine with it, they'd been getting to know each other. Obviously, though, Warren didn't find it as fun as Kurt did.

"For your sake and mine, _darling_ , you'd better hope we're almost there." As soon as the words left Warren's mouth, the cab screeched to a halt in front of a very lovely looking Victorian style home. Upon seeing the house, Kurt beamed. He loved his mother's house.

"Come on, Warren!" He squeaked excitedly.

"Hang on, Kurt, I gotta pay the cab driver." Warren said. Kurt hopped out of the cab, going to get the suitcases out of the back of the car.

"Okay," He said, "Let's go say hello to my mother!" He seemed extremely anxious to introduce Warren to his mother, but Warren didn't say anything, he just followed Kurt.

* * *

 

Warren found that he felt oddly nervous around Kurt's mom. Sure, she was nice, but he thought that maybe she knew that he wasn't actually dating her son. It was just the way she looked at him from where she sat across from Kurt and himself, almost like she could see into his very soul. It freaked him out, though, because the look on her face reminded Warren of his own dead mother. He pushed thoughts of her away, it only made him sad and he needed to act like the loving boyfriend he was pretending to be.

"So," Raven said, looking from her son to the blonde boy who she assumed was his boyfriend, "how did you meet each other?" Kurt smiled at Warren in an I-told-you-she'd-ask sort of way.

"Well," Kurt started, "We sort of-  ran into each other. Quite literally." He giggled quietly, and Warren swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Then he frowned, realizing Kurt was going to tell his mom that Warren had spilled coffee on him and ruined his stupid thriller jacket. Maybe he'd beat Kurt to the chase and tell Raven himself.

"Oh?  And how exactly did that happen?" The tone of her voice said ' _I want to know_ **_everything_ ** _, right now._ '

"Well, um- We met at a coffee shop." Warren said awkwardly, trying to keep his usual angry tone out of his voice. "And I, uh- I spilled coffee on him and ruined his favorite jacket."

"Ja! And he gave me his jacket." Kurt broke in excitedly, resulting in smiles from both Raven and Warren, who were both thinking ' _What a precious boy_.'

"So _that's_ why you're wearing a spiked leather jacket." Raven commented, mostly to herself. Kurt blushed a dark shade of purple. Warren thought it was cute.

 _'Get a hold of yourself, Warren! You're not his boyfriend, it's just pretend to please his mother. It doesn't mean anything. Besides, you shouldn't be in love with him. It's been like,_ **_a day_ ** _.'_ He scolded himself. He felt silly, like he was fooling himself into loving Kurt. ' _Just don't think about kissing him._ ' That annoying voice in his head, which sounded annoyingly like his friend Betsy, trilled. Warren thought about kissing Kurt as Kurt and his mother chattered about what Kurt had been doing lately.

"I was going to take Warren around the city, mama. He's never been here." Kurt's accented voice broke through Warren's thoughts.

"Huh?" Warren blinked, snapping back to reality. He felt weird and disoriented.

"Oh, alright, just be back for dinner." Raven said, as Kurt grabbed Warren's hand and dragged him out the door.

* * *

 

Warren let Kurt take him to the city and show him everything he wanted him to see. _Gosh, he's so cute. . . SNAP OUT OF IT, WARREN!_

"Warren, are you alright?" Kurt asked, glancing up at his "boyfriend."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm good." He answered. "You know. . . If we're gonna fool your mom, we probably have to do. . . couple-y things." _Like kissing, and cuddling._

Kurt's face lit up in a huge smile, like he'd been waiting for Warren to approach this topic. _Maybe he wants to do couple things, too._

"Oh, ja. Mother would never believe us if we didn't." He said, trying to be nonchalant, and failing terribly. _Failing adorably, more like it._

"Okay, um, cool. Just making sure you'd be okay with it." Warren said, grinning awkwardly, earning another big smile from Kurt.

"We should probably go back now. Mama wanted us back for dinner." _Maybe you can kiss him then._

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Wouldn't wanna make her mad." _Not when you've got to impress her._

Kurt took Warren's hand again, cheerfully making his way back to his mother's house, with Warren walking beside him. He couldn't clear his mind of thoughts of how cute Kurt was. He shook his head. _Stop that. You're not allowed to think that way. You barely know him._

* * *

 

Raven had dinner ready when they arrived back to the house, waiting for them. She asked a few questions while they ate. She asked Warren about his family. He gave the usual answers. His father was a businessman. His mother was dead. He had no siblings. He must've said in a way that made him sound sad, because she looked at him with sad, sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Warren hated when people said that. It wasn't anyone's fault his mother had died, and he hated it when people apologized. It was stupid. So he didn't answer. He just stared at his plate and shrugged, his wings flapping sadly. Kurt cut a glance to his mother.

"Kurt, why don't you and Warren go out and watch the sunset while I clean up?" Raven suggested, trying to steer the sad conversation to an end. Kurt immediately smiled.

"Great idea, mama! Come on, Warren, let's go." Warren didn't have a chance to respond before Kurt had pulled him up and was dragging him out the back door to the patio. He then watched as Kurt teleported himself _on top of the_ **_roof_ **.

"Come on, Warren!" He chirped. "Join me!" He did, his thoughts caught up in the way Kurt said his name. He perched next to the blue boy, and then sat down when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Kurt immediately snuggled up to him, resting his head on Warren's broad shoulder. The sun began to set, and Warren didn't think he'd ever seen something so beautiful, but the he looked over at Kurt's sleepy form, and he realized he had. _What a sap you are, Warren!_

By the time the sun had set, Kurt was almost asleep. He was so sleepy. . . and Warren was right there, sitting completely still. . . he felt so tired. . .  He struggled to stay awake, moving closer to Warren to steal his warmth. The winged boy  _was_ warm, and his wings only helped that. Kurt finally gave in to the sleepy feeling, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. 

The next morning, he woke up in his own bed. 

* * *

 

A week passed, and as Kurt got to know Warren, he fell in love. Sure, the winged boy was rude and quite intimidating when they had first met, but the more time he spent with the angel, the nicer he seemed to be. Kurt thought that maybe Warren put up a wall of rudeness to make it so that no one would want to be around him. On the contrary, Kurt  _loved_ every minute he got to spend with Warren. He would miss him when they parted ways. 

Raven, on the other hand, couldn't wait until they left. She loved her son, she really did, but she saw the shift in their behaviors towards each other as the two of them developed  _real_ feelings for each other. She knew they weren't really together, and that made her angry, and a little bit hurt, because her son had lied to her. Also, she felt a bit worried. Kurt was truly lonely, and she wanted him to be happy, but she didn't think Warren would bring much happiness. He was  _such_ a downer. Her precious little boy deserved someone better than that. But she wasn't going to say anything. 

Kurt had shown Warren the things worth seeing in the little city, and he'd finally gotten the angel to wake early enough to watch the sunrise. Warren preferred to watch the sun _set_ , but it made Kurt happy, so he got up early for the blue boy. He'd only fallen asleep one time, just once. 

He knew that their time together was drawing to an end, so he decided to make his move. 

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Ja,  _Engel_?" That's a new nickname. Warren decides he likes it. 

"Are we gonna. . . well, I guess once we leave we'll be sort of breaking up, right?" It hurt Warren just to say it. Kurt's face fell. He hadn't thought about that yet. 

"Do we have to break up?" He asked quietly, looking up at Warren with sad eyes. 

"I don't. . . really want to. . . um, break up, that is." The sadness left Kurt as soon as the words were said, and he lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"You like me enough?"

"Well, duh. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Warren said with a shrug. 

"So. . ." Kurt trailed off awkwardly, blushing purple. 

"Okay, okay. Um, let's try that again." Warren said, clearing his throat. "Hey, Kurt, wanna be my actual boyfriend?"

"Ja, of course I do!" Kurt said, in a tone of voice that said ' _Why would I even say no?_ ' Warren grinned. 

"Awesome."

"You know, now you have to meet my friends, Warren." 

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"I'm warning you now, Jubilee is a bit. . . hyper."

"Okay then." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was actually kinda hard to write- ;^;  
> Hopefully it was okay.


End file.
